Unlucky at cards, lucky at love
by minato.mika
Summary: Raphael is having one hell of a bad day. Fortunatelly Leo is there to make things better. [ T-cest] [Leo/Raph]
**A/N:** So I've been stuck home for 3 days due to a pink eye, so I had a lot of free time to work on stories. Unfortunatelly I'll be back to work the day after tomorrow and I'll have a little time to write stuff. I'll try to update Before the dawn as soon as I can tho. Enjoy this one! :)

* * *

Raphael was sure he shouldn't have bothered getting out of bed. That day wasn't a bit worthy. More than that, he felt like odds were against him.

He not only had woken up late for morning practice (Master Splinter had lectured him about the importance of being on time in front of his brothers, babbling for what he felt like a century), but he had a bit of hangover due to the previous night spent with Casey. Therefore he didn't have the opportunity to have breakfast; so he starved until lunch time. Donnie, his partner in the morning practice apparently was in a bad mood and didn't want to talk. Raph didn't even feel like talking either, but Master Splinter had decided to do the sparring in pairs. Leo and Mikey versus Donnie and Raph. The hothead didn't even bother to mention Leo and Mikey kicked their asses. Not to mention his reflexes and moves seemed to be a bit awkward that day, earning a lot of scolding from Master Splinter and Leo.

He knew that was for his own good, but he could only wonder why couldn't they see that just wasn't his day. Mikey also didn't seem to be complacent about his bad day either. In fact he teased Raph more than usual, driving the hothead crazy.

There were still some hours left for that damn day to end and he hoped nothing bad happened to him again. He sighed loudly, breathing NYC's cold air at the top of some building, cracking his tense neck and closing his eyes, trying to relax his muscles. Raph still had to patrol for some time until he could finally go back to the lair and do anything that involved the least movement possible. Maybe sleep or watch something on TV. Perhaps take a lot of painkillers for that goddamn headache and luckily die of overdose.

He knew everyone had bad days, but he couldn't care less in the moment. The thought of going back to the lair and having yet to listen to his brothers' reports on their patrolling was enough for Raph to think that the idea of throwing himself against one of the many cars passing by below him very attractive. He rolled his eyes again, almost grateful for their individual patrolling that night.

He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, touching his skin softly.

He didn't move though, he only waited until the other to turn around and face him. The serious face was observing him with slight curiosity.

\- You look awful. – The older mentioned nonchalantly. Raph stared at the handsome face in front of him for a few moments, realizing he wasn't trying to mock or tease him. His voice sounded so… impersonal it was as if he was commenting that the sky was black or the night was cold.

\- Thanks, Leo. And yer not helping _one bit_. – It wasn't a nice response nor a nice tone. To tell the truth the lack of finesse in those words might have upset anyone who wasn't used to Raph's sulky personality.

But Leo was a Raph expert, modesty aside.

\- Maybe you don't want to help yourself, Raphie. – Leo said, without waiting for a response. – But forget about it, ok? Try not to worsen your day. Today's almost over anyway.

Raph laughed ironically, looking at his brother sarcastically.

\- Any suggestion, Mr Good-Mood?

Leonardo seemed to think for a few seconds before turning around and stopping behind his brother. He gently put a hand on his shell in a mute request for Raph to move. Sighing loudly, the taller turtle didn't protest, moving a bit until he was sitting cross-legged. Leo smiled.

\- Relax, baby. I'm giving you a massage. – The leader announced. Raph could hear Leo snapping his fingers and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

Leo pressed his skilled fingers on Raph's shoulders using a little bit of strength for several times, hearing his brother moan in approval. Leo smiled to himself and guided his hands to Raph's neck, scratching slightly his nails on the emerald skin, feeling shivers run through Raphael's body at the subtle touch.

The katana-wielder slid his fingers again, gliding through Raph's shell, tracing its beautiful shapes before pressing firmly the places that needed to relax the most. He could feel the previously tense muscles start relaxing considerably due the pressure of Leo's hands on his skin.

Raph was rolling his neck around and Leo could swear his eyes were closed. He massaged the broad shoulders again, earning approval sounds from Raph's lips.

It was obvious that all that stress that took Raph over was gradually decreasing, turning into a more than welcome wellness.

Leo smiled mischievously as he leaned forward. He licked his lips and brushed them on his brother's neck. Raph immediately fidgeted, his breath becoming heavier. Without any word, Leo lightly blew the taller's neck before pressing some kisses on the hot skin, earning a gasp in response of the feathery touch. That didn't seem to be enough though as the blue-clad turtle wrapped Raphael around his arms and gently licked the skin below his red mask and gave it a small bite. This time the sai-wielder couldn't suppress a husky moan. Doing his victory dance inside his mind, Leo touched Raph's plastron, still kneeled behind his brother. Raph was still not reacting though he let himself be guided as Leo touched his chin and turned his head so he could touch their lips.

Their position was a bit awkward but that wasn't really a problem. In fact, was some freakin' _delicious_ contact. They let their tongues out of their mouths so they could tangle better, their saliva mixing together, turning that already delicious dance even more lustful.

Raph's right arm lifted up to touch the back of Leo's neck, bringing him closer. He couldn't suppress the delighted moan as he their lips pressed together again, feeling chills run all over his body, tangling their tongues again. Any kind of coherent thought vanished from his mind, the characteristic torpor invading him just like all the times they started that touch. Leo's lips were soft like a piece of heaven. They were just too perfect to be real.

Suddenly, all his problems were gone. The only thing he wanted was to keep his eyes closed, feeling all the good that kiss provided him. Raph felt his brother's fingers touch his face before parting their lips. Leo spread kisses all over his jaw, adding his hot tongue when his face met Raph's neck, still a bit sweaty from the previous patrol.

Raph tilted his head to the side, giving Leo more room so he could keep exploring his neck, scratching it lightly with his teeth and then kissing the piece of skin, almost as an apology for the understandable roughness.

The sai-wielder blindly ran his hands over the hot and strong body until he stopped on Leo's biceps. He squeezed the firm muscles, feeling them tense against his hands while his brother's tongue still rubbed against his neck. Raph could feel the air around him get extremely hotter, feeling numb by Leo's delicious scent against him.

Raphael suddenly interrupted their contact, meeting Leo's eyes, dark from lust. He smirked, almost scaring Leo. _Almost._

It was much more easier to get turned on by Raph's lustfull look.

Leo bit his lip out of instinct, staring at Raph's body. He was caught off guard as the taller turtle suddenly was on his feel and urged him to do the same. His shell suddenly hit the wall of the building behind him harder than necessary. The leader closed his eyes tightly due to the sudden movement but he couldn't deny he actually liked when Raph got violent. Especially when their bodies were _so close_ and the look the taller was offering him would be enough to Leo to reach orgasm without even touching himself. He was just so damn hot.

Leo felt Raph's body pressed to his, offering no resistance when he had his hands clasped on top of his head. He felt Raph attack his mouth quickly and he promptly kissed back. Leo closed his eyes, moaning a bit louder when Raph sucked his bottom lip. By the way Raph's lips twisted, Leo knew he was smirking.

Leo opened his eyes with a lot of effort and stared at his brother's green orbs, dark and cloudy with lust. He moaned at the sight.

Raphael pressed their faces together, side by side, brushing his lips on Leo cheek. The panting sent chills through Leo's skin.

\- I'd love to fuck you right here, Fearless... I'd like to punish you for provoking me when both know we can't do anything here… - He moaned those words, not offering resistance when Leo broke his hands free from his grip. He couldn't help the smile as he felt Leonardo hands slide through his lower plastron, circling its fine shapes. His fingertips stopped at his slit, rubbing it teasingly. Raph threw his head back, enjoying the daring touch. His own hands curled up at the back of Leo's head, bringing him closer so he could kiss him again. Leonardo parted his lips so Raph's insistent tongue found his own. Leo allowed his brother to establish the rhythm of that sensual dance, allowing him to do whatever he wanted; nibbling Leo's lips in a delicious way, sucking and anything else possible.

The air was threatening to end for both of them and the blue-clad turtle could feel he would choke very soon by the way Raph was rubbing their lower plastrons together. He knew both were responding to the touch as he felt his bulge hurt inside him. Raph laid his hand on Leo's plastron as they still lewdly moved together. The kiss got deeper and more desperate until Raph suddenly parted their lips and turned Leo so he was facing the wall and the hothead's plastron was touching his shell.

Raphael pressed his bulge against Leo's entrance, lifting the leaf green tail and rubbing it lightly. The older turtle responded as if on instinct, leaning his hips backwards in an attempt of more contact, trying desperately any kind of friction between their sensitive parts. Raph posted one of his hands on Leo hips and the other one rested on his brother plastron. Leo slid his hands to Raph's back, grabbing his ass and pushing his brother harder against him.

The red-clad turtle was still rubbing on Leo's lower plastron, feeling his brother's hard cock inside its cage. Raph moaned as he brushed his fingers against Leo's delicious bulge and started a more urgent friction, feeling the erection twitch against Leo's slit. He licked the back of Leo's neck, sucking the leaf green skin, feeling the delicious scent and salty taste of his brother sweat.

Things were going a bit far, Raph thought. Leo was going to be upset about it for days, he was sure of it. Gathering all strength he got, he started moving his hands away from his brother's body when the katana wielder's held his wrist and brought his hand back to his slit.

\- Raph… - Leo moaned lustfully. He turned his head so he could suck on Raph's neck strong enough to leave temporary marks, whimpering as his brother resumed the friction on the bulge beneath his slit. – I'm dropping down…

Raph lost the little sanity he had left. Leo was usually the sane one. But he seemed horny and desperate. Raph couldn't help it. He was about to turn Leo around so he could suck his cock when a familiar song filled his ears.

He cursed Leo's damn phone for ringing in that situation, especially as he felt the leader's hands abandon him.

\- That's what I call a fucking kill joy. A freaking mood-breaker, what-the-fucking-ever this is. – The hothead grunted almost sarcastically, leaving his previous position and ignoring his obvious erection.

Raph could hear Leonardo talking to someone, probably Donatello. Or Michelangelo. Or Casey. Or Master Splinter though he seriously doubted his sensei knew how to use a cellphone. Or maybe April. Or Shredder inviting them for a tea party. The Spider-Man asking for help. Charles Xavier inviting them to join the X-Men. The President. The Pope. He didn't fucking care. Raph didn't even bother listening. After a few moments the smaller was by his side.

\- They're looking for us. – Leo said even though Raph hadn't asked anything.

The younger turtle rolled his eyes, feeling slightly annoyed without even knowing the reason. Deep down he knew they were going too far.

He ran his hand through his head, trying not to show his annoyance though he was sure Leo could read him like no one else.

\- Let's go back. – That was everything Raph said, walking towards the building edge.

Leo held his wrists, making Raph turn his face around and stare at him, waiting for some reaction.

\- Where are you going? – He asked, trying his hardest to hide the smile that threatened to leave his lips.

Raph offered his brother an ironic look as if the answer was obvious.

\- Fearless, I'm in a bad mood. This is some mother-fucking shitty day, everything going wrong. I appreciate yer attempt to make me feel better, but as yer can see, _not gonna happen_. So I'd like to go back to the damn patrolling so we can go back to the lair. I know we need to do the reporting and brother-bonding crap after that and I know things will keep going wrong so I'd like you not to make things worse by smiling this damn smile of yours that makes me want to punch your goddamn handsome face.

Leo pretended to be shocked, still holding Raph's wrist.

\- What's with all the hatred inside your heart, Raphie? It's bad for health, did you know that? – The smaller turtle started, not bothering to hide the smirk on his lips.

Raph rolled his eyes, ready to leave the place when Leo hugged him from behind, his lips close to his neck due to his smaller build.

– Sorry, Raph, you know I didn't mean it. But well… Not everything is lost. Change of plans. Mikey found the group of gangsters we were searching. Donnie was the closest to him so they took care of them. Also, reporting can wait so I guess we are free… - Leo finished, kissing his neck.

The hothead remained silent for a few seconds before frowning.

\- Free? Are you sure you won't go all _"We need to share all information we got as soon as we can so the memories are fresh inside our heads and bla bla bla"? –_ Raph asked, mocking at his brother way of speaking.

Leo only shrugged, choosing to ignore Raph's sneer.

\- Well... it feels good once in a while... You know… Mikey called me to share the information and asked if he could stop at Woody's place. I said yes so Donnie probably knows reporting will be postponed and will to straight to his lab. But since you are in a bad mood and want to be alone, there's nothing I can do… - Leo was aware his voice didn't convince not even himself but he didn't care as he was rewarded by the gorgeous image of Raph's genuine smile.

\- We go straight to the lair or we wait? – Raph asked. He didn't need to ask what he meant. Leo knew _very well._

\- Straight, of course. – Leo answered before leaving the building rooftop with Raph, happy not only to be able to resume their… play at the comfort of the lair but for being able to see Raph smiling and happy again.


End file.
